A Pilot's Journey
by AltEden
Summary: With his last attempt, BT-7274 tried to save his partner Jack Cooper from the explosion, but the blasting radio was larger than expected. Now he's located in a strange unknown planet, following an emergency signal who might be his partner. Notification: I'm currently in Canada, improving my English skills. The next chapters will take a while. (Ongoing: Chapter 3: Rangers/15%)
1. Beginning

**I honestly don't know why I'm deciding making this crossover, whatever.**

 **I do not own RWBY and Titanfall 2.**

 **All this belongs to RESPAWN ENTERTAINMENT AND ROOSTER TEETH.**

 **Ask me anything.**

* * *

" _ **A STRANGE WORLD"**_

' _ **UNKNOWN PLACE'**_

Nothingness, that was the only thought he truly had in mind after what happened. Black and empty, his body felt numb, yet he was in a dreamy like state as if he was floating in the dark space. Was he dead? Did the calculations of his friend failed. He didn't know, there were no words to say nor a thing to do right now. Pilot Jack Cooper was drifting aimlessly in the empty area he was floating.

" **Do you trust me?"**

Was the Pilot dead or was he dreaming? The explosion range was larger than BT had calculated and caught him with a great force, still it wasn't that painful. His last moment at the explosion felt like a very stormy day at his home planet before the IMC arrived. God knows how long Jack was in this empty void of nothingness. Is he dead? He didn't know, he felt tired. How long has he been in this place?

" **Trust me."** BT last words, his body felt heavy, he couldn't move, but his mind was clear. The pilot remembered everything he's been through. Cooper remembered the last words of his Titan, his friend. BT was more than an AI, he had never failed him and behind every actions and calculations BT made, there was a spot for being a human. He showed concern, he was proud to be his partner and he was humorous in a way. BT didn't let him die, he sacrificed himself to keep him alive. Wherever Pilot Jack Cooper was currently located or what his state was. He was now convinced that he was damn sure he's alive.

'UNKNOWN PLACE'

The next thing Jack remembered was the smell of fresh air. He was lying on grass. The feeling of fresh wet grass tickled his neck and the very lively intake of the air welcomed his lungs. "Where the hell am I?" mumbled Jack as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was green, dark green. He was in a forest. Big trees, the sound of birds chirping and his Pilot Helmet located beside him. It was sunny, the warm heat of the sun shine touched his slightly cold face.

Did he got transport into a forest? That doesn't make any sense giving him the credit he was caught in the explosion. Putting aside the question, where was he?

But he quickly ignored the question. Because the was one thing to celebrate. Jack Cooper graced a small smile. A sign of victory. He was still alive thanks to BT.

"Thank you buddy…" Jack stood up and grabbed his helmet, putting it on. As he activated the helmet function something new happened. The system was rebooting itself. After many hits, bullets and falls Jack Cooper was mildly surprised that his helmet was rebooting itself.

" **REBOOTING"**

 **ANALYZING**

 **10342**

 **12032**

 **120342**

…..

To be honest the numbers didn't make any sense to him, he barely understood any numbers rushing on his visor. After all he's a soldier not a mechanic or scientist. Anyway, something interesting came up in the reboot progress.

" _ **RESULTS"**_

 _ **ENERGY: 9.85%**_

 _ **CURRENT PROGRAMS OFFLINE:**_

 _ **CLOAK: DEACTIVATED (35% OF ENERGY NEEDED)**_

 _ **JETPACK: DEACTIVATED/DAMAGED (BATTERIES REQUIRED)**_

 _ **REMAINING PROGRAMS ONLINE:**_

 _ **ASSISTANCE AI (REACTIVATION REQUIRED)**_

 _ **NOTE: ENGINE IS RUNNING ON THE HELMET AL1 ENERGY SYSTEM. BE ADVISED TO FIX THE BATTERY CHAMBER ASAP.**_

Cooper was stunned, he never knew he had all those abilities in his pilot gears. Slightly mad that his Jetpack needed a new source of energy. After he glanced at his jetpack he noticed a huge hole where the supposed-to-be batteries belonged. "Not only to I need new batteries, but also I need someone to fix this. Damn…"

But what made him more curious was the AI in his helmet what does that mean? There's only one way to find out.

"Reactivate AI." he commanded, curious what will happened. For a moment the screen went black and a click sound could be heard. The screen slowly lighted up.

" **STARTING PROTOCOL ALICE."**

Sounds, loading screens and lines of several numbers appeared in his visor again. It reminded him starting his first Computer at the Frontier Academy back in his days as a rifleman recruit.

The screen finished his last final touch and a name appeared at the left upper corner of his visor. "Alice."

"Hello Pilot." a female sound caught the ears of the young pilot. It was calm, collective and pleasant voice. Yet, Jack was disappointed, he hoped BT was in his helmet somehow. Anyway if Jack was still alive, so maybe BT could be alive to. The explosion didn't harm him.

"Hello there. My name is-"

"EX-Rifleman Jack Cooper, recently promoted to Pilot. I know everything what happened before the explosion thanks to the recording of the visor. My name is Alice and I am your personal Assistance AI. Thanks for activating the protocol, it's my first time to talk with a pilot. " she interrupted him. Cooper just shrugged.

"So you've been in this helmet since when?" he asked.

"Since the day the Helmet AL1 was built. Every Pilot has a personal Assistance AI along with the Titan AI. CPT Lastimosa didn't used the PROTOCOL ALICE because he prefered to work with one person than two." she said.

"Sounds like someone is salty." he joked.

"NEGATIVE, I do not hold any grudge against BT-7274 or my former Pilot, but I'm 100% sure that the efficiency of the Pilot and Titan would raise in a percentage of 15% if the Assistance AI is activated." she countered but her tone sounded slightly bitter. Jack couldn't resist a chuckle.

"No need to deactivate you Alice. I appreciate your presence.", at least he wasn't alone. he had some company now. "Say Alice could you give me any information where we are?"

He heard a small click sound and a loading screen in his helmet. The screen opened a file with two pictures.

One is a earth like planet, however the continents had different shapes and the second one was a shattered moon. Shattered moon… "What the hell?" A shattered moon?

"Successfully hacked into the next satellite. Our current location is Remnant, strangely I cannot send any messages to the next Frontier ships. I have to confirm it's unnerving." she answered.

"What do you mean by that, we cannot reach any the next Frontier ship?" he asked.

"It means we are in a place where my average signal range of 5 light years cannot reach anyone outside from this planet." No good. Jack knew the Pilot signal range of 5 light years could reach multiple planets or ships far away. It implied he was very far away from anyone outside of the planet Remnant.

"What should we do?" he mumbled not specifically talking to anyone. After the ARK Incident, Cooper was currently a castaway in a different planet, not only managed he to land in this unknown place but also seemed to be out of reach to any Frontier ships of the distance of 5 light years. He took a small sigh, focussing what to do next.

"Okay Alice any ideas what we should do?" there's no point remaining in this forest he needed civilization, a computer.

"I've found a morse code in my database. It mind be useful to you Pilot." she said. Jack received much to his surprise a message to someone.

"Translate the message Alice." without any hesitation the screen quickly loaded up the numbers and decipher the letters.

 **?**

"BT?" Only a few people knew his name and Jack's mind proceed to the next person he could guess. BT.

"I've found a signal nearby our area." the screen showed a map." There's a nearby village with a familiar signal of the Frontier."

"Could be BT?" he asked. Alice responded with a green signal.

"UNKNOWN, but seems the message is an emergency signal." Jack was thinking. It might be BT.

Without any further the Pilot decided to take the quickest way to his new destination. It might be his partner.

* * *

"UNKNOWN FOREST"

Landing on a strange planet wasn't the weirdest thing Jack Cooper had encountered. As he followed Alice quickest route to the next village, he thought more about the certain incidents he experienced. Like crashing landing in the middle of a battlefield fighting of the IMC, losing his mentor Lastimosa in the process and suddenly became the pilot of BT. The time travel device… Yeah that part. It was cool and weird at the same time. Running around the walls in a reactor and the whole BT throws as if he was a football. The illogical and absurd part he got transported to a planet called Remnant shouldn't be a new thing. Jack could only shrugged at his position, as long he was breathing he could take it.

Whistling while he continued to walk he noticed something of the data Alice gave him.

This planet was populated. Obviously, since Alice spotted a satellite. With his guess those residents of Remnant could speak English since the village he's about to visit was called Normandy, probably English. Additionally thanks to Alice advance scan he could quickly see the names of the continents and capitals.

Interesting fact for himself those continents sounded latin.

Anima, Sanus, Solitas and Menagerie.

And the capital's name sounded more like english.

Atlas, Vacuo, Vale and Mistral more or less. The only thought Jack had in mind right now, was that he hoped the villagers speak his language English or things would get more complicated. It's been an half an hour walk and the Pilot was careful. There might be some deadly creatures around him, waiting to attack.

"AHH!" Cooper automatically reacted fast. His only weapon he had in his holster was his B3 Wingman revolver. He aimed at the direction where the scream came.

"Pilot there's seemed like someone is in danger, should we engage?" asked Alice. Jack noticed something. The scream was a girl's voice.

"FOREST"

"No NO!" Ni was froze to death. Her legs couldn't support her anymore, she was too exhausted. The pack of Beowolves were close. All she wanted to do was getting some herbs for her mother after the Geist attacked her village again. She didn't want to die, no she made a huge mistake.

"Help.." as she bursted out of tears, the 4 Beowolves almost reached her, almost.

 _ **Fast and loud**_. That's the sound of a high accelerated bullet coming out of a muzzle. Despite being a tiny bullet. The smash was huge as the bullet met the skin of the animal's face. The head of the first target exploded as the bullet pierced into the head of the monstrosity and imploded inside of the brain. Ni looked at the man who shot his gun, ultimately saving her. Futuristic helmet and metal armor. Was he a huntsman?

While the kid remained frozen, looking at the stranger. Jack started to aim at the next wolf. The rest of the Beowolves changed their prey and decided to hunt the new target.

"Pilot, be advised. We only have limited amount of ammunition left. 5 Bullets remaining." Cooper kneeled down to increase his precision. 50 metres away.

" **GRRAH!"** the black beasts ran maniacally with their 4 foots toward to the pilot. Jack pulled the trigger. 4 Bullets flew. Chest, Head and Chest again. He managed to kill the second. 25 metres away.

"Shit!", he only had one bullets left. 2 against one. "Alice any ideas?"

"Aim for the head and be ready for close combat action." the Pilot stood up, his hands grasped tightly onto his revolver. 10 metres away. They were damn fast. Last bullet.

 _ **BANG**_

The third, bear sized wolf fell onto the ground. The shot counted as he successfully pierced another round in its head. Now or never. Jack switched to his knife, but since the last wolf managed to get closer, his claws prepared to tear him apart, Jack needed to move.

He dodged the claw attack by slamming his body onto the ground. Cooper flipped his knife and stabbed the left leg.  
 **  
"GRRA!"** he monstrous creature screamed in pain and the Pilot started to rapidly stab it from the foot to its stomach. However the creature managed to charge a second claw attack and sent him a few metres away. The impact was immense. It felt like a titan punching him. The wet grass eased the fall as he rolled onto the ground.

"Pilot, you need to stand up!" that beast could take a lot. Jack stood up, even though the attack made him almost to puke. His vision was blurry. That damn wolf had a lot of strength.

Luckily he held onto his knife while he got thrown.

"Come and get some Bastard!" the wolf rushed animalistic and hungry to him and Jack tighten the grip onto his last resort. It jumped, he charged.

Cooper managed on mid air ramming his knife into the ribs of the beast before the claws could reached him. With his last remaining force, he slammed the animal onto the ground.

The wolf cried out in pain as it felt the stab on his chest. The wolf landed on the ground, luckily hit by a rock. Cooper pulled out the knife from the chest, just to kept continuing piercing his blade into to the beast several times. It took a few second until the monster stopped moving and silently faded into nothing.

Jack released a satisfied sigh. It's over.

"Targets eliminated. Great work Pilot.", Alice congratulated the Pilot. He heard a click sound. "Seems like the wolves fading away after being killed. I'm recording this."

Ni couldn't believe her eyes. Someone came to save her. Still trying to wiping out her remaining tears, Ni tried her best to calm down. Jack approached the young kid. Judging her look she saw around 7 or 8 years had. Black short hair and green eyes and wore a simplistic red robe and some brown sandal. Weird, never saw someone with green eyes that brightful. Whatever.

"Hey, everything's okay. Can you stand up?" Jack reached his hand for her. Ni took his hand and tried to stand up but shortly fell down.

"I'm scared… I thought the Beowolves got me." she said quietly, trying to hold her hiccups. Behind the scene, Alice was noting the name of the animals Cooper had fought.

"It's alright I'm here. What's your name? Mine's is Jack Cooper." Jack kept his voice calm and collected, reassuring the girl not to fear him.

"Ni. Everyone calls me Ni." she said. Jack turned around, quickly checking if the area was safe. No threats on sight.

"I'm on my way to the village Normandy, I think we should go there together."

"That's my hometown, I was picking up some herbs for my mother." she showed him a bag full of herbs. The Pilot nodded.

"Then why are you all alone here? Isn't there any adults?" she shook her head.

"No everyone's trying their best to protect our village against the Grimms, those monster." she spoke. Alice made an additional note that the name Grimm was the term of the race name of the Beowolves.

"Can you get up? Should I carry you?" he asked, Ni just gave a nod.

Jack kneeled down so that Ni could get behind him. "Let's go."

Only a few minutes according to Alice. Ni gave the Pilot a better direction to the village so they prevent any encounter with the Grimms. While on their way to the settlement Jack found some interesting news from the small kid. Ni was asking if he was a huntsman. He said no and asked who those people were.

According to Ni huntsman were professional warriors specifically against those creatures called Grimms. Wearing capes and stuff, wielding close combat weapon like axes and swords making _ **"PEW" "PEW"**_ sounds as she explained that most of their melee weapon are also guns. While Ni trying her best filling every information he needed, Alice gratefully noted the information, even the part of the _**"PEW" "PEW"**_ sounds, everything is noteable to record.

"Mister, if you're not a huntsman, why are you looking like one?" Ni asked him. Jack chuckled.

"I'm a pilot. It's kinda like a huntsman, but I'm not working alone. I have this big bulky friend of a robot, I'm looking for him" was his response. Ni gave a small gasp.

"You mean the giant robot who fell from the sky!? Its in our town!" she said. Jack stopped his movement.

"So he's really in your village. Man I'm relieved. You heard that Alice, BT is there." he talked to his assistance.

"Affirmative, I'm increasing my successful rate at 5%." she gave herself a rate and Cooper let out a heartfelt laugh. Ni was amazed by him. She discovered earlier that the Pilot had a tiny roboter in his helmet who helped him called Alice.

"Alice you're awesome! How can you live inside that thing?" curiously as she was Alice giggled. Giggled, Jack was impressed how human they acted. BT and Alice.

"I think you're too young to understand this Ni. Maybe later." she responded.

"Did BT my giant robot friend made any trouble?" Ni shook her head. Hope he did not crashed into a house of something.

"No mister he came in the right moment. There's this giant stone monster who almost destroyed our village, but your friend fell from the sky scarring of that thing.", she emphasized BT landing with a sound effect. "He's still sleeping now. It's been 2 days."

"Standby mode to be exact." answered Alice.

"Basically sleeping." countered Jack.

Either way Jack was sleeping in the forest since two days or he got transport to Remnant later. The took the second guess.

"Well wait are we waiting for. Let's go." Jack decided to sprint.

* * *

"VILLAGE NORMANDY"

As the Pilot and Ni arrived at the village he was confused what he saw. The settlement looked old, it had an mediaeval style. Were the houses made of stones or bricks? Jack never encountered a place like this. It reminded him of the old times of the Earth. He saw this in history book. Simply single building rather than clunky metal houses.

Definitely different. What's more interesting were the civilians. After he took a few steps into the village the civilians wore simple robes, like Ni, which had a similarity of monks of the old chinese movies he watched. Of course observing around an unknown place, the villagers noticed the pilot wearing armor. The people looked back, wondering who this stranger was. A few were curious, judging by the armor he wore they seemed to think he was a huntsman or soldier. To be honest the Pilot had a threatening appearance. His glowing Helmet, the dirty clothes and his barely protective looking armor didn't had a friendly appearance, but the glances quickly changed as they saw the young girl beside him. Soon they smiled, seeing him as a less dangerous.

"Grandpa!" Ni shouted as she spotted her family member. She hurriedly ran to her grandfather hugging him dearly. She was crying. a lot. Cooper understood her, a young kid was almost in killed by some animals if he hadn't arrived. The Pilot couldn't heard the conversation Ni had with her grandpa. Probably explaining the current event since he saw her jumping around, gestured a revolver with her hand making a gunshot effect.

The elderly man approached to the Pilot after hugging Ni. Jack Cooper stood wore a red robes, a necklace of green prayer beads around his neck and a golden ornamental hair piece.

"Thank you huntsman, thank you for saving my grandchild from the Grimms?" he was grateful that the Pilot was there to help Ni. Jack just nodded.

"I'm looking for my friend, big guy, actually a giant robot. By the way I'm not a huntsman." The elder man was surprised, that the man wasn't a huntsman, but quickly decided to answer his question.

"Ah young man. The savior who scarred the Geist away." he showed him the direction. The Pilot tagged along with Ni and the old man.

"Sorry if I was late, but I kinda got lost. Say you having some trouble with a giant stone monster?" Cooper was interested. Black giant animals, a giant stone monster. That were interesting subjects to inspect.

"Yes, a Geist, a phantom like Grimm who can possess different materials and transforming into a golem." he explained him the concept of this Grimm. Jack ignored the typing sound of Alice, who was scribbling small notes at the small right corner on his screen.

"I see."

Entering a more open area there was a huge crater in the middle of the settlement. It was a huge metal figure kneeling on the ground. "Oh shit."

It was BT. The Titan let out a few smokes from the battery chambers. Jack rushed to his old friend and observed him.

"BT!" he shouted. The one who was sending the signal was BT.

"As I predicted, It's seems like BT-7274 is in Standby mode. I'll could check up his status." responded his new AI companion Alice. The Pilot nodded.

"What are we waiting? Alice start analyzing BT's status."

" **ANALYZING STATUS OF BT-7274"**

 **Loading…**

His visor were filled with analyzing stuff, diagrams, waves and anything nonsense he could saw.

" **RESULT"**

 **AI CPU: INTACT**

 **STATUS: OFFLINE**

 **CURRENT DAMAGE:**

 **\- MINIMAL DAMAGES 10%**

 **NOTE: NEW ENERGY SOURCE NEEDED.**

Jack glanced at the battery storage. As he opened the first chamber the battery didn't glow green, as for the second and last the same. Thank god the CPU is intact. His hands were shaky. He couldn't be more happier than ever before. Not only he survived the explosion but his friend was in exceptional condition and still alive. He only needed to recharge his batteries.

"WOOHHOOO!" was his only answer as he punched his fist in the air not caring how maniacally he looked.

"I see that must be definitely your friend." the elder man smiled.

"Man this is the best day of my life! I only need a way to recharge his batteries. Sir do you have anything to offer? I would certainly pay for it." not realizing he didn't had any money the old man knew someone with the knowledge of mechanic.

The elderly man chuckled.

"I need to thank you for saving my grandchild. There's a blacksmith who surely can fix your friend.", he bowed to him in a friendly manner. "However, if I may ask. Would you help us defeated the Geist who's causing us trouble?"

"With the aid of BT, I would surely do it." said Jack, pointing his fingers on his sleeping giant friend

"Thank you Jack!" Ni cheered loudly bringing attention to the rest of the residents of the village.

"You heard that. This man will save us from the Geist!" said one woman.

"Finally there's hope." spoke another person.

The Pilot looked around, seeing the civilians more cheerfully. Guess that wouldn't hurt saving someone from a tyrant. Pilot Jack Cooper may be in a different planet and lost. But as a Pilot of the Frontier he knew, protecting the hometown of those locals was never a bad idea.

"My name's is Jack Cooper, Pilot of the Frontier and I will defeat this monster." he stretched his arm. The elderly man shook his hand.

"I'm the village official Zei. Thank you, we will gladly repair you friend."

And so Jack Cooper was starting his new first adventure in Remnant.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: I don't know. Give me an honest critic and if you're at it. Can you give me any tips how can I improve my English? Not a native speaker. Thank you for the time reading this, even it wasted your time or not.**


	2. Encounter

**I do not own RWBY and Titanfall 2.**

 **All this belongs to RESPAWN ENTERTAINMENT AND ROOSTER TEETH.**

 **A/N: I will resived all the chapters later on.**

* * *

"VILLAGE NORMANDY"

'Yep, pretty much medieval.' was his thought as he entered the shop. Zei the mayor said that the man who might fix BT was in this building. He did mention that the guy was a blacksmith with mechanic skills. There were tons of melee weapons on the shelves and walls hanging around. For a moment, Jack thought he was in the medieval age.

Aside from that, Cooper shook his head. He was still looking for the blacksmith. As he observed the room filled with weapons, a counter and a fireplace, nobody was here. Maybe in the next room?

"Hello? Is anyone there? Zei said you could repair my robot friend?" he shouted, waiting for an answer.

"Hold up. I'm coming!", came a voice out to the next room. It was a husky voice and sounded hoarse. Few seconds and the person came.

'Woah.' never in his life he saw someone who had that kind of appearance. For starters, the dark skinned man was tall and bulky and wore a dirty coat stained in what appeared to be coal. The Pilot was not stunned by his physical built or clothes, no.

Horns. There were horns coming out of his forehead, white horns. If Cooper wouldn't wear his helmet, the horned man would saw his freaked out face. That's definitely new for him.

"Hmm.. so you must be the one who saved Ni.", he said, crossing his arms. "Gotta say, you've got a lot of courage facing of a pack of Beowolves with just a revolver. Everyone's talking about you."

Recovered from the horns, Jack had to remind himself why he was in this shop at the first place.

"Anyway, the mayor said you could help me fixing my partner," he asked. The blacksmith scratched his forehead. He meant the robot.

"Well say what's missing and I might have a solution." Jack showed him the battery case he was holding onto. It was a bulky cylinder formed battery case in a metal color. Normally it glowed in a green shaped light, gesturing being charged. However, the battery was empty and didn't gleam in a colorful color so it remained in a metal gray color.

"BT, my friend needs new batteries. Three of them to be exact." the man grabbed the case and observed the metal object. Just as he was holding the bulky cylinder, his face seemed to display of mild curiosity.

"That's some high tech battery you have.", he smiled. "You know what? There's a way to charge this thing up. Just give me time."

Jack sighed in relief, the blacksmith had a way to charge the batteries. "How long it will take?"

"I guess next day." he vaguely answered. The pilot also removed his jetpack.

"Zei also said you could my with gear." he put his damaged gear on the counter. The blacksmith admired the strange device Jack presented.

"What's that beauty?" he dark-skinned man asked.

"A jetpack," he said. "As you can see, the battery chamber here needs to be fixed." he pointed out the significant hole where the battery belonged.

The man smiled. It was a rare moment, seeing new techs. It had a more advanced appearance than the Atlassian gears. Finally a challenge.

"Just give me anything you need to repair. I can make it. Name's Chris." he stretched his arm, gesturing for a handshake.

"Jack Cooper." he acknowledged the handshake.

"GUEST ROOM"

"That's really a strange world." Cooper sat on the chair in the guest room Zei offered him. It was small. A single wooden bed and a desk. Jack needed to rest, but he had a lot of questions to be filled. Sitting as comfortable on his chair as possible he glanced his the helmet he removed. The helmet was on the desk connected to a tablet Ni gave him as a present. No, it's called a scroll. That was the villagers refer it.

According to Alice, she could gather all information from this planet if she was connected to a device. Interesting fact, free wifi. The satellite from earlier was also an internet provider for several scrolls. This device he had on his desk was an all-rounder computer.

Multiple functions had this flat equipment. Being a phone, computer and to also, acting as a remote control to vehicles or security doors if alternated correctly explained his AI.

" **DOWNLOAD COMPLETE"** Alice finished her collections of data.

"So Alice what you got?" Cooper removed from the chair, putting on his helmet.

"As you can see." multiple pictures appeared on his visor. colorful crystals and different kinds of shaped symbols. Also, there were small articles about "Faunus" and "Dust". "There's a lot to learn about Remnant, everything you had learned in the Frontier seems to be irrelevant on this planet.

"What you mean by that?" Jack glanced that the Dust article.

" **DUST"**

 **the main energy source of Remnant**

 **Dust is a solid crystal**

 **Multiple usages (Ammo, Batteries etc.)**

There was more to read, but Jack focused back on Alice.

"The biological genes of the inhabitants in Remnant have an alternative DNA structure. There are two races in Remnant. "Faunus" human-like race with animal body parts added in their DNA construction, the other are simply "human.", she opened several files about the term "Faunus" and "Human". "Also by checking your DNA construction thanks to the profile provided by the Frontier Database I carry, it seems the race "Human in Remnant" obtains a unique biological structure compared to yours.

"And by unique you mean?"

"The bone fractures of the Humans are strengthened to 20% making them survive a fall of 50 m. Additionally, their lungs capacity has an increased, giving them a higher stamina, outmatching any Pilot physical aspects listed in my database. There are more benefits to list, sadly I think it would take to long to list all the benefits." Cooper was baffled by the data. Those people were basically a different type of humans.

"Do I have to mention, they created their own force shield called Aura." added Alice.

"W-h-hat? You can be serious?"

"Since when is this not possible? Said the guy who survived an atomic-like blast?" countered his assistance. The Frontier soldier sat down on his chair again.

"Point taken…" he had to unwilling listened to the data Alice delivered him.

"Pilot, I do have to point out that you have no knowledge about this planet.", Alice for herself being the supercomputer she was, could quickly process all the information she gathered. In the case of Jack, he barely knew anything here. "I can start a crash course providing you all necessary topics."

Needless to say, he must obtain a certain rate of knowledge. Cooper let a defeated sigh out.

"Alice please be it short."

"STARTING LESSON"

* * *

PARK"

'Short my ass.' he thought. Alice might be a useful companion, however, her course introducing the basics of Remnant took him straight 5 hours. With the lack of sleep and headache, Cooper sat on a wooden bench located at the small park the village had to offer. Massaging his temples, trying to comprehend all the stuff he had accomplished thanks to Alice, Cooper made a quick review what he had learned.

Faunus, best to describe, basically a human with animal body parts. After reading the short version history of the Faunus, Jack knew a little of this race. A race criticized by the humans because they looked different. Not to mention the slavery history wars they had suffered, nowadays Faunus still had the bad reputation taking the role of the black sheep of mankind.

Cooper didn't hate them, he just hardly knew any Faunus expect for that blacksmith. And even though if he had a chance met a Faunus. He rather remained stood friendly than being a jerk.

Faunus were good by his books. Jack learned the race have night vision, pretty neat.

Grimm. Monsters. To sum up Alice 2 hour lesson Jack could particularly shorten it in one sentence. Grimm equals evil, done.

Easy as that. He didn't care much about the backstory or lore of those creatures. The Pilot solution of this Grimm problem was simple. Killing them off. They don't have a good purpose for existing. But since mankind was struggling since the beginning of this planet, it would be a long progress to wiping those animals out.

The last topic Alice brought up was Aura.

Aura is a force shield like concept, that's used as a protection against any physical damages. It increased the pain tolerance of a person to 40% and can heal minor injuries itself affirmed Alice with her calculation. That's unfair. Those guys as the benefits he surely needed in the battlefield. Alice also said, to achieve this force shield state, Jack had to endure great mental or physical pain, yet it's not guaranteed that he would granted Aura since his DNA construction differed from them.

"That's all lot to learn." eyes were focused on the helmet, he set beside him. Alice was sure a great help, although her crash course boring as hell.

Anyway, it was this early this morning. Finally, he was able to take another fresh intake of the air. After all the missions he had done, nothing was more satisfying than taking a pause to appreciate the simple things in life.

"Nothing beats more admiring the nature." the viewed his surrounding. The was a small playground for kids who was currently occupied by Ni the young kid and some other. Zei requested him to watch after her since he was making some medicine for his daughter, Ni's mother with the herbs she had collected. She just had the flu, so it was nothing dangerous.

Except dealing the stone golem. At the time Jack talked to Zei. The Geist had been bothering the village since for a week. He destroyed some buildings, luckily the monster hardly injured the villagers. Less than a handful people had minor bruises.

The man had a task to do. Eliminating the giant monster. Chris said he would be done in a few hours and Zei marked the position in his scroll, where the giant might be hiding, Cooper attached his helmet back on his head and went to the playground picking up Ni.

As he shortly arrived at the area, Ni was holding a wooden gun, playing as a huntress. She was pointed her toy at a girl who played a beowolf.

"It's over demon you're finished!" Ni proudly aimed her weapon at the red haired girl with a cape. She was standing still, her fingers were formed in a claw gesture. She tried to resemble the imitating look of a wolf which was in Jack's perspective just hilarious.

"ROAR" she let out a fearless roar not giving up her prey and charged. Ni pulled. The trigger.

"BANG!" she spoke and the beowolf caught the imaginary desperately her chest. She rolled on the ground, closing her eyes and played dead.

He raised an eyebrow because the girl who was playing the monster was a teenager. The scenario looked absurd. And funny. Because the red haired girl in the red cape acted to dramatically. Although he wasn't an expert in fashion her choice of clothing was very unique. Apart from her swiss cheese red cape, the girl wore a white high-neck décolletage blouse, a black corset, and solid black boots. Odd, she had something of gothic like appearance. Her outfit retained a black and red theme which reminded him strangely about roses. What bothered him aside her clothing was what she had attached to her waist.

Ammunition, the teenage girl was carrying several sniper-sized silver bullets. Further inspection he spotted something behind her waist. A big red black metal object. It was a gun.

As Jack was about to grab his gun Alice immediately stopped him.

"Pilot, it does not seem like the girl is a threat.", Cooper's body reacted automatically, whenever he saw someone carrying a weapon, it was always not a good sign. "I know that you been trained as a rifleman to act quickly, but I do not think this stranger is hostile."

She was right, the girl didn't seem to be hostile. 'Wait? Where did that rose come from?' Jack glanced back at the playing dead girl, she held a rose between her folded hands.

"On a second thought, she has a childish appearance," said Jack, as he raised an eyebrow, not to expect this scenario. Whoever the girl was. He needed to pick up Ni.

"Are you not too old for playing as a Grimm?" he asked. The girl opened his eyes and saw a glowing bucket.

"AHHH!", she screamed as she suddenly stood up and hid behind the younger girl. "Bucket Robot!"

"Hey, Ruby! Don't be mean that's Jack, my friend who saved me," spoke Ni as she gave the girl named Ruby a kind of mean face.

Her face lit up red in embarrassment. Cooper snickered, she was no threat after all.

"Sorry that I scared you, Name's Jack Cooper and I'm a Pilot." he introduced himself to the Ruby girl. The young girl tilted her head, seemingly observing Jack's armor. Then she realized she needed to introduce herself.

"Oh, name's Ruby Rose and I'm a huntress. I'm the fearless leader of team RJNR." Ruby made a stiff pose saluting to the Pilot with a proud smile. Professionals warriors? She clearly didn't have the image of it and she was certainly young for her age being a huntress.

"She's a huntress in training." Ni corrected her. Jack nodded in understanding. He trusted her more than Ruby.

"I see, that's more plausible."

"Hey!"

"I don't think she's fearless because you screamed I repeat "AHHH!" and "Bucket Robot!" Alice's voice rang out of the helmet, surprising the huntress in training.

"Hey! Wait? Who said that?" She was confused, turning her head around where the female voice came. Ni laughed and Jack joined her.

"Guys!? What's going on?" Ruby felt embarrassed not knowing why they were laughing.

"Sorry, you wouldn't know. That's Alice.", he pointed his helmet. "She's an AI."

"Oh wow! A robot in your helmet, cool!", her eyes sparkled in curiosity as she met for her first time a talking helmet. "Wait, what`s the A stands for?"

"Artificial," answered Alice. Ruby gave a nod as an expression of learning new words.

"I see and the I?"

"Intelligence." spoke Cooper.

"Ah now I get it.", Ruby gave herself a proud nod while making a fist into palm gesture.

"Ah, what's the A stands for again?"

Was she serious?

Her name was Ruby Rose, a huntress in training, 15 years old. Pretty young wielding a high-caliber sniper rifle that was additionally a scythe don't you think? After the fall of Beacon, Ruby knew she had to do something. Her sister was depressed, one of her teammates abandoned them and a friend died. Pyrrha…

How awful what happened. She was a great person and didn't deserve this fate killed by Cinder. All she wanted to do now was to find Cinder, the woman who was responsible for everything. With her new assembled team she was surely confident they get to Haven asap. Currently, at the village, her uncle suggested her to stop by and go to a faunus blacksmith called Chris.

Qrow said, he was an infamous man forging devastating powerful weapons, also she wanted an autograph.

Cresent Rose didn't need new adjustments from the blacksmith. Ruby knew her weapon was in a top notch condition and there are no requirements adding a new scope or a sharper blade.

However, the reason why team Ruby came was for her blonde friend Jaune. He wanted to upgrade his gear and weapons. In a world where anything had a scope attached, the young knight-like man kept his weapons of choice simple. Sword and shield. A classic that still proved to be useful in this time.

The remaining members were at the shop, meanwhile, she was on the playground playing with a kid. Shortly after she got herself an autograph and inspected the goodies of the shop, Ruby was bored. She needed air and fun.

Fun.

She's been on the move for a few weeks and it was mostly boring. Apart from the Grimms, the walking and map reading became soon an annoyance. Luckily, there was Ni. The girl was funny and Ruby played her favorite game from the past, Grimm Hunt. Acting as a beowolf was fun.

That being said after a glowing bucket robot came.

The huntress in training Ruby Rose met the Frontier Pilot Jack Cooper

* * *

 **A/N: So that's it. Short. Might take more time in the next one.**

 **This chapter's purpose was to give the Pilot a short knowledge of Remnant.**

 **As I said, later on, I will refix all the mistakes I made in the chapters.**

 **It starts at volume 4.**

 **Why making an OC?(Alice)**

 **For those you want to know why I put an OC in this crossover is because I didn't want Jack to be completely clueless, why's he in Remnant.**

 **Of course this Jack Cooper is a skilled Pilot with an remarkable marksmanship and close combat style, but lacks in knowledge of the planet he got stuck. So Alice will teach him how to adapt in this world. She's his walking wikipedia of Remnant and provide him all the requirements he needs. She may act too human, but that's the charm of her, rather than a mindless AI.**

 **Also, Alice serves as the brain power of the team. BT is the manpower and I'm planning to make Cooper be the Jack of all Trades. Making him useful but not too powerful.**

 **And yeah BT will be soon online.**


End file.
